La vida es bella por ti
by Alchemya
Summary: Regalo de feliz cumpleaños para Kihara CJ, escrito con Megurine Chikane. Contiene fluff, breves drabbles que luego continuaremos.- Negitoro.


**La Vida es Bella por Ti**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kihara CJ! Lamentamos cualquier disconformidad que tengas con nuestra inutilidad al NanoFate, quejas con gerencia xfabor.**

 **Te amamos, con todo nuestro corazón y, pasando aparte te amo** **3** **sos el amor de mi vida, c** **á** **sate conmig— Megurine Chikane la golpea—**

 _Ignorando a esa enferma de amor, escribirnos esto para ti con mucho cariño. Sabes que eres especial para nosotras y aunque no sea un nanofeit, esperamos te haga soltar corazoncitos por los ojos... o al menos no te rías de nuestra cursilería._

— **Alchemya se levanta del piso—También apestamos al escribir en general pero eso porque pendejas siempre.**

 _Te dije que te calles bicho mitológico que nadie cree que aún existe (?)_

* * *

 _Debo permanecer consciente… a través de la locura y el caos…_

Luka apretó la empuñadura con miedo, mantuvo la posición. Cerró los ojos y enarcó el ceño, reflejando aquélla fuerte sensación anteriormente nombrada.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que el trabajo te consuma al punto de olvidar su cumpleaños!? — La mujer de ojos azules saltó del miedo en su lugar y volcó algo del brebaje en su taza favorita. Se inclinaba a un costado como para opacar algo el ruido que saturaba su oído, que en realidad eran los gritos de su amiga Lily. — ¡Sé que eres idiota pero no a este punto! ¿¡Por qué no renuncias todavía?

— Ya dije que lo siento ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora de cualquier manera? — Suspiró. En su boca se formaba una línea irregular, resignada y que hasta podría pasar por graciosa.

La rubia apoyó su peso en una pierna, así como sus dos manos en las caderas en lo que decidió contemplar a Luka como el caso perdido que era.

— Tú no preguntaste eso, Megurine Luka.

Los labios de la nombrada temblaron un fugaz y tal vez imperceptible instante. ¿Por qué Lily tenía que enfurecerse así?

— Qu-

— ¡Vete de aquí pedazo de pendeja, tienes que ir con ella! — Y Luka al levantarse tan veloz como pudo casi tira la silla, la taza, mesa, se lleva puesto el sofá, con todo lo que tenía delante. — ¡Imbécil! — Exasperaba Lily arrojándole la taza a la trastornada de su mejor amiga.

—

— Y así fue como renuncié hoy… y ¿Vine a verte?

— ¿ _Viniste_? — Enfatizaba Miku al inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, cruzada de brazos. — ¿Segura viniste o no estás segura?

— Bueno, estoy aquí parada así que… — Inconsciente Luka es inconsciente. La ingenua se observó los pies, nerviosa. Su estado era bastante deplorable, las ojeras, despeinada, un _jean_ lo suficiente holgado, una blusa fina y que se veía fresca. Casual e informal.

— Luka. — La aludida cerró un ojo y se mordió el labio. Tendió el ramo de rosas a su amada, seguido de un pequeño paquete envuelto en colorido papel de regalo. Un moño enorme y rojo lo coronaba.

— Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor. — Pronunció despacio, hasta suave, con un tono dulce entintando el cariño en su voz.

Miku, que todavía estaba en la puerta recibiendo a Luka, en pijama, dio un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca. Esbozó una risa junto a la notable y bonita curva adornando su boca, tomando los regalos con un brazo, y con la mano libre tirar de Luka para llevarla dentro.

* * *

Una potente tormenta eléctrica hacía creer que el cielo estaba literalmente cayéndose con trozos de meteoritos allí fuera. Las ventanas bien cerradas, que cubiertas por una cortina gruesa y cálido color, ahogaban el sonido.

Miku miraba tranquila, curiosa inclusive, a la mujer a su lado, que estaba entretenida con un videojuego en el celular. Una risueña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, que dieron un vistazo de sus dientes, así como en sus ojos se exhibía el mejor sentimiento de amor, intacto, a pesar de los años.  
Visualizó cómo los movimientos de los dedos de Luka se aceleraron al presionarlos en el táctil de la pantalla, indicio de que estaba más que probablemente perdiendo. La más joven dejó oír su diversión en una melodiosa risa, lo que percató a la mujer de cabello rosado de que tenía un público único y atento.

Luka alzó la comisura de la boca de un solo lado, acentuado una ceja en señal de diversión y prepotencia antes de darle un vistazo, breve.

— ¿Qué ocurre por tu hermosa cabeza? — Agregó armonía al sereno silencio, intercalando miradas entre la pantalla y los ojos tan bellos de su novia.

— Ahora mismo, no mucho. — Contestaba, sintiendo crecer esa conocida pero incansable calidez albergar el latido de su corazón, esparcirse por su pecho, así como dejar una delicada pero firme y fuerte sensación de seguridad y paz, por todo su ser. — Nada más que te amo, Luka. Y que es muy gracioso verte jugar, con esas caras que pones.

Miku se acomodó de brazos cruzados en la cama, sobre su estómago para enseguida esconder su rostro entre el hueco de la cama y sus brazos. Tan solo dejando que se vean sus ojos, poblados de alegría.

La mayor entre ellas, quitó el juego y abandonó el celular sobre la mesa de luz a un lado de la cama. Prosiguió a acomodarse al lado de su pareja, y jugar con el cabello turquesa entre sus dedos, afectuosamente.

El silencio todavía predominaba, uno perfecto que compartían las dos. Miku finalmente se recostaba mejor, de frente a Luka; quien aprovechó el momento para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa, acercándola a un tierno beso.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Miku. — Correspondía, erradicando la distancia para abrazarla junto a ella, firme.

Fuera, que hace rato llovía a toneles, comenzaba a silenciar la tormenta, convertirse en una leve y pacífica llovizna que pronto, desaparecería para dar lugar al sol de la mañana… que brillara en el feliz e imponente en el _firmamento_.

* * *

Miku se sentía volando en el firmamento, aquella noche no podía ir más perfecta: cielo despejado, clima cálido pero no húmedo, restaurante casual, comida exquisita, y una chica perfecta. Sí, su cita era la utopía de la perfección, la materialización de una escena de libro de romance.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba detrás de la puerta de su hogar en estado de shock?

La causa de su estado había ocurrido minutos antes, cuando su novia, había insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su hogar. Recapitulando, Miku notó que los hechos eran como de costumbre: ambas caminarían por el vestíbulo del edificio, tomarían el ascensor, se mirarían de soslayo mientras sus manos rozaban sutilmente, llegarían a la planta del apartamento de Miku, ella jugaría con las llaves de la puerta, Luka le daría una mirada de adoración y se darían un cálido y delicado beso.

Pero, esta noche, el beso se sintió diferente, largo y embriagante. Y quizás todo seguiría igual, pro Luka había dicho tres simples palabras:

—Miku, te amo.

Y lo que debió terminar con una réplica que le permitiera desembocar todos sus sentimientos hasta ahora contenidos cual presa al romperse, lo hizo con una puerta cerrada. Miku, en su estado de conmoción y pánico le había tirado la puerta a Luka en la cara.

* * *

Luka estaba atónita, bueno, eso era una obviedad. Miku, su novia a la que acababa de confesar sus más profundos, preciados y hermosos sentimientos, le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Ella no se sentía de la misma forma? ¿Era muy pronto? ¿Miku se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle? ¿La cita no había sido agradable? ¿La comida fue pésima? ¿Ella besaba mal?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Unos hermosos y apenados ojos aguamarina la miraban cautos. Luka no podía enfadarse con esa mirada temerosa, como la de un animalito perdido. La dueña de esos ojos, al no ver enojo en ella, fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta, hasta que su cuerpo podía verse completo, pero esos ojos siguieron precavidos. La poseedora de tan perfecta mirada turquesa fue acercándose cautelosamente, Luka a duras penas podía contener su sonrisa y abrió sus brazos en muestra de afecto y perdón. Luka conocía muy bien a Miku, y no debió asombrarse de su comportamiento, menos pensar todas esas tonterías.

Ya en la seguridad de sus brazos, Miku se empinó un poco, para llegar a los labios de su novia. Luka sabía era su forma de disculparse. Al estar nuevamente sobre sus talones dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo y en voz muy baja, tanto que si no es por el silencioso pasillo, Luka jamás lo habría escuchado.

—¡Yo también te amo!

Luka jamás se había sentido tan feliz. 

* * *

Feliz Cumple, Kihara CJ! Sí, te lo digo de nuevo por las pocas veces que tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo el día anterior. Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta acá, sí, sabemos que puede ser poco, pero téngannos algo de compasión.

Esperamos tengan un bello día o noche por delante, muchos saludos y abrazos para ustedes, hasta pronto!


End file.
